


The Drama of Dating 2 People at Once

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles spanning about 6 months, winter to summer.<br/>Chapter length varies wildly<br/>Light smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kristoff's Birthday

Anna knocked on Kristoff’s door, hoping he was home. She grinned as she heard footsteps and the turn of a lock.   
“Happy birthday!” She cried, hugging him.   
“Woah, hey, thanks, you too. Shit, I mean, uh…” He stumbled over his words, Anna chuckling at him.   
“Don't worry, everyone does that. I have a surprise for you.” She held up a grocery bag. He stepped back so she could enter around him. “Here.” She pulled off her coat and tossed it on his head.   
“Really?” He asked.   
“Really. I told you I had a surprise. It’s not a lot, but I hope you’ll like it. Go sit down, it’s gonna take a minute.” She grinned as Kristoff sighed and headed for the couch, tripping and falling onto it due to his blindness. She grabbed a plate from his cupboards and pulled a package of 6 iced sugar cookies from her bag and arranged them on the plate before pulling out a tube of decorating icing. ‘Happy birthday’ took up 3 cookies, ‘Kristoff’ another 2, and she carefully added ‘I love you’ on the last one.

/ HA \  /  PP  \  /  Y  \  
\ BIR / \ THD / \ AY /

(KRIS)  (TOFF)  ( I<3U)  

She made a pile of icing on the edge of the plate and carried it over, gently setting it on Kristoff’s lap and carefully placing his hands to hold it but not get a finger in the icing pile.   
“Can I take your coat off now?” He asked.   
“Almost.” She grabbed a box of birthday candles and a lighter from the bag, sticking a candle in the pile of icing. “Do you have smoke detectors?”   
“They don't have batteries.”   
“Sweet.” She flicked the lighter on and lit the candle before pushing her coat off his head. He stared at it for a second, smiling.   
“Thank you Anna.” He grinned at her, giving her a peck on the lips before blowing the candle out. They each had a cookie before Kristoff set the plate on the floor and lay down on the couch, pulling Anna with him, kissing her.

“I have another birthday present for you.” She murmured, pushing herself up off of him.   
“Oh?” He smiled.   
“It’s in your room. ” She watched as Kristoff didn’t respond, his eyes slightly unfocused. She sensed he wasn’t seeing her, though he was staring right at her. “Kristoff?” She asked. A second later he sighed.   
“Anna, I love you, and I want to fuck you, but not as a birthday present. It doesn’t feel right for our first time. I’d feel like I was taking advantage of you.” He sighed.   
“But-”   
“If you really want to have sex, we can next time.” He smiled. “I don’t want to feel like you’re only fucking me because it’s my birthday. It just feels really creepy and kind of rapey.”   
“Okay, I guess I can understand that. I love you too.”   
“Huh?”   
“You, uh, you said you love me a second ago?” Anna clarified, suddenly scared he said it without thinking and didn’t really mean it.   
“Oh, um, yeah. I do.” His cheeks went pink as he smiled at her. “I um. I love you, Anna.”   
“I love you too, Kristoff.” They grinned at each other until Anna lowered herself back down to continue making out. 


	2. Splitting Valentine's Day

“Shit.” Anna groaned as she flopped onto her sister’s bed.   
“What happened?” Elsa asked casually, still staring at her laptop.   
“Kristoff wants to do stuff for Valentine’s Day.”   
“He is your boyfriend, Anna.”   
“But you’re my girlfriend and I want to do stuff with you, too! I want to spend Valentine’s Day with both of you!”   
“That’d be hard to do, honey.” Elsa smiled sadly at her sister, stroking her hair and gently tugging a red braid.   
“Stop it.” Anna frowned.   
“Stop what?”   
“Putting yourself down and telling me to be with Kristoff. Just because I can’t be with you publicly doesn’t mean I don’t want to. I love you. I want to go on dates with you and get you cheesy pink and red gifts and kiss in public and stuff; but just because we can’t doesn’t mean I love Kristoff more than you, so stop telling me to go be happy with Kristoff.” She set Elsa’s laptop aside and awkwardly hugged her big sister from the side, Elsa scooting as close as possible and copying her.   
“Anna-” Elsa started.   
“I’m not done. I know you get jealous, Elsa, so don’t tell me you don’t. I’m sick and tired of not talking about it, and ‘dealing with it’, which feels a whole lot like ignoring how I keep making you jealous. Don’t tell me you’ll be fine and I should go have a good time with Kristoff. I want to go on a date with you for Valentine’s Day.” She squeezed Elsa tight for a second.   
“Oh, sweetheart.” Elsa caressed Anna’s cheek. “Baby, I want to too, but it’s-”   
“No. Stop right there.” Anna demanded, letting go of her girlfriend and sitting up. “I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. I’m going to figure this out.” She walked to her own room, trying to pretend she didn’t hear her sister sigh as she left.

Anna lay on her bed, thinking hard. Kristoff would want to have an evening date after they got out of work, so could she meet Elsa for a lunch date? They obviously couldn’t do something big on their lunch breaks, but Elsa didn’t seem to like big fancy things that might make other people notice them. Or should she set something up for when Elsa came home? No, they left at the same time in the morning, she wouldn’t be able to hide it. So it’d have to be a lunch date.

The next day Anna spoke with her manager, managing to get an hour off for lunch February 14th, the day after doing the same for Elsa and asking her manager to keep it a surprise.

“Hey Elsa, do you mind if I drive tomorrow?” Anna asked the evening of the 13th.   
“Uh, yeah, sure. What’s up?”   
“I might want to go to a store on my lunch break is all.”   
“Yeah, no problem.” Elsa smiled easily, Anna wondered if her sister was aware of the date.

 _‘Hope you don’t have lunch plans. Be there soon.’_ Anna texted her sister with a grin. She pulled up to the curb to find the blonde frowning.   
“Will you please tell me what’s going on?” Elsa grumped. “My manager just insisted I go on lunch now. What’d you do?”   
“I didn’t lie…” Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“What’d you do?” Elsa repeated.   
“I told our managers that your girlfriend has been being kind of a bitch so I wanted to take my sister out for lunch to try to cheer you up?” Anna smiled nervously, watching humor and frustration fighting for dominance on her sister’s face. “You can be mad at me later, okay?”   
“Okay.” Elsa sighed, smiling. “You didn’t technically lie, and I appreciate this.” She awkwardly leaned over the center console to rest her head on Anna’s shoulder for a second. “I’m going to be upset at you tomorrow. Just giving you warning.”   
“Okay.” Anna smiled.

At the restaurant Elsa seemed to remember the date, the pink and red decorations everywhere making her frown at the redhead.   
"Anna..." Elsa groaned in a whisper over the table.   
"You're going to be upset at me tomorrow." Anna smiled nervously. "For now, we're just girlfriends on a lunch date for Valentine's Day." She reached across the table and hesitantly rubbed Elsa's cheek with her thumb. The blonde sighed and leaned into the touch with a small smile.   
"I'll try." She murmured, taking Anna's hand and intertwining their fingers. They kept holding hands while they perused the menu and gave the server their drink orders. The man didn’t mention that it was Valentine’s Day, or make any allusions about the girls’ relationship, which seemed to help Elsa relax. When he walked away Elsa softly kissed their laced fingers, making Anna grin and blush slightly. “So how many ‘this package has to arrive today’ orders have you gotten so far?” Elsa asked, grinning when Anna groaned.   
“Like, all of them.” The redhead replied. “And then they act like it’s MY fault when I tell them we can’t get their package thousands of miles in a few hours. Like, ‘you should have shipped this a week ago, it’s your own fault’. What about you, any last-minute crafters?”   
“A few.” Elsa shrugged. “Mostly getting finishing touches though, one last skein of yarn, one last bobbin of thread, one more pack of glue sticks, that sort of thing. It’s mostly been folks getting the Valentine’s stuff on clearance sale, though… I got you a present, by the way. I hope you like it.”   
“Ditto.” Anna grinned. “It’s in my room; I figured I’d give it to you tonight or tomorrow.”   
“Same.” Elsa chuckled, letting go of Anna’s hand for a moment to gently tug one of her braids, the redhead giggling as well.

"Have you been drinking at work?" Anna asked during the meal.   
"What?" Elsa chuckled incredulously.   
"You're not usually this relaxed when we go on a date unless you've had a drink." Anna clarified.   
"It's not as bad as I thought it'd be." Elsa murmured. "I figured a busy restaurant, lots of people around looking at us, but they're not. No-one's paying attention to us, even our server has so many other tables he can't hover at a single table for long.” She smiled. “Being so unnoticed, it’s kind of like being in private. It’s nice.”   
“I hoped you’d like it.” Anna grinned.

When the server dropped off the check both girls grabbed for it, ending up in a quiet tug-of-war.   
“Elsa, I’m taking you out for a lunch date. Besides, you paid last time.” Anna pointed out. The blonde sighed and surrendered the little black folder.

“What am I gonna tell my boss?” Elsa murmured as Anna drove her back to work, thinking aloud.   
“Whatever you want to.” The redhead shrugged. “You can say you had a very nice meal with your sister and you’ll be having a talk with your girlfriend tomorrow.” She smiled at Elsa, slightly anxiously. At the next stoplight Elsa gently took Anna’s chin, giving her a sweet kiss. “What’s that about?” Anna grinned, as the car ahead of them began to move.   
“I wanted to say ‘thank you’ for the date, and I can’t do that in front of work.” Elsa explained with a smile. At the next stoplight Anna kissed Elsa so long the person behind them began honking their horn to alert Anna that the light had changed. Elsa was blushing lightly as Anna returned her eyes to the road, grinning widely.

“I love you.” Elsa smiled as Anna pulled up to the storefront and reached over to squeeze Anna’s hand on the steering wheel before gently tugging a red braid.   
“I love you too.” Anna’s hand grasped Elsa’s for a second, squeezing back.   
“I’ll see you tonight?”   
“Yeah.” Anna wanted to change into nicer clothes before going out with Kristoff, but she didn’t want to say so to Elsa, at least not now.

\---

Anna was in the living room getting ready for her date, Elsa stretched out on the couch in her pajamas, on her laptop. Anna shrugged on the jacket Elsa made her, the blonde looking at her worriedly.   
“What’s up?” Anna asked.   
“Would you mind if I look at that? I just want to check the seams and everything.”   
“Perfectionist.” Anna teased, handing her sister the jacket and checking her little purse again to make sure she had at least the essentials. Well, she was borrowing the purse from Elsa, she didn’t use one very often so she never bought one, Elsa always let her use it when needed. The blonde carried the jacket into her room for a minute before returning, explaining that she had just had to snip a few loose threads. "I could've gotten those with my teeth if they bothered me." Anna replied, making her sister frown. She shrugged the jacket back on and a minute later a knock sounded at the door, she gave her sister a quick peck on the lips before opening it.

"Hey, you look great." Kristoff grinned.   
"You, too." Anna smiled. Honestly, the black pants, white button up, and black tie made him look like a high-schooler in band or picture day or something, but she didn't want to embarrass him.   
"Ready?"   
"Yeah, just one second." She turned back to her sister on the couch. "I have my cell and keys, don't wait up." The blonde raised a hand in farewell.

Kristoff took her to a nice restaurant, not overly fancy, but nice. They talked and laughed easily as they ate.

Anna was smiling as they left, looping her arm through his and tucking her hands in her pockets at the cold air. Her fingers found something flat wrapped in crinkly plastic. She grabbed it and pulled it out, curious about what she’d left in the pockets, cracking up as she found condoms in her hand.   
“What’s so funny?” Kristoff asked.   
“My fucking sister crammed these in my jacket pockets.” Anna pulled the condoms out of her pockets, 4 in each hand. Kristoff laughed as well, a blush tinting his cheeks.   
“At least she’s supportive?” He chuckled. “We, um… I’m cool with…”   
“Me too, but not right now. I know we said ‘next time’, and I know it’s all romantic, Valentine’s Day and everything, but not right now.” Anna smiled. She shoved the condoms back in her pockets and wrapped her arms around one of his as they crossed the parking lot, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
“Cool if we head back to my place? Not for sex, just- I- I don’t want to say goodnight yet.” Kristoff mumbled the last bit, Anna just took his face in her hands, standing on tiptoe to give him a kiss.   
“That sounds good.” She grinned. “I wish I didn’t have work tomorrow so I could sleep over.”   
“Me too.”   
“So, um, we’ve said ‘I love you’, are we like, official?” Anna asked. “‘Cause, like, I’ve been thinking of you as my boyfriend but we never had a talk, and if you don’t want use labels I totally understand, but I figured we should have a talk at some point…”   
“Yes, Anna, I’ve been thinking of you as my girlfriend, too.” Kristoff grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t want to bring it up and make it awkward.” Anna grinned and hugged his arm tight.   
“So, um, are you cool with being like, _facebook_ official, or not yet?”   
“We can do it tonight.” He gave her a quick kiss before they got into his truck.

At Kristoff's apartment, he pulled out a Valentine's day party bag. Anna traded him for the tiny box in her purse. She laughed as she pulled out a pink and red teddy bear and hugged it.   
"Sorry it's so cheesy." Kristoff muttered.   
"Shut up, I love it." Anna grinned, giving him a quick kiss. "Your turn." She watched as he unwrapped the small box and opened it, revealing the dog tags inside. "I know it might be kind of early-" she was cut off as he swept her up in a kiss.   
"I love it, Anna." Kristoff grinned, putting the necklace on and staring at the engraving of their names.

Anna got home at about 1 am, finding Elsa asleep on the couch with a wrapped box on the coffee table. She smiled and dropped her stuff on her bed, grabbing her present for Elsa before she gently kissed her sister awake; the blonde smiled at her blearily and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, trying to pull her down onto the couch.   
"Ack! Elsa, wait." She chuckled. "Don't you want to open your present?"   
"Not really." The older girl mumbled.   
"If you want to cuddle, let's at least move to a bed." She grinned as her sister whined, but stood and shuffled to Anna's room. She curled up on the redhead's bed while Anna moved her stuff elsewhere and changed into pajamas.   
"Happy Valentine's day, Elsa." Anna kissed her sister's nose.   
"You too." Elsa smiled tiredly and pecked Anna on the lips. The girls quickly fell asleep curled together. 


	3. Big Winter Storm Equals Sexytimes?

Anna said goodbye to her sister and hurried to Kristoff’s car through the swirling snow, giving him a kiss hello. Kristoff drove them to a nearby bar to watch his favorite local band, Anna teasing him about being a music hipster. When they got to the bar they found the band had cancelled due to the weather.   
“They’re starting to talk about calling a state of emergency, if I were you I’d turn around and head home.” An employee informed them.   
“You just picked me up.” Anna sighed to Kristoff sadly.   
“We’ll go back to my place. Make hot cocoa or something.” He smiled, Anna grinned at the suggestion.

They made hot cocoa with a splash of Kahlua and cuddled on the couch under a blanket, ending up making out with the news on in the background. Anna was laying on Kristoff, rubbing his shoulders and chest as he held her to him. They broke apart to breathe, panting on each other.

"You want to move to your bed?" Anna suggested.   
"How drunk are you?" Kristoff half-smiled.   
"Hardly any." Anna laughed. "Is that a yes?"   
"Hell yes." He grinned, easily picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom as she shrieked and clung to him, laughing, the blanket trailing behind them. “Good thing about living alone, no need to put a sock on the doorknob or anything.” He mumbled, falling backward onto the bed with Anna still in his arms. She laughed and kissed him, he responded hungrily, his hands solid behind her head and shoulders. She sat up to tear off her shirt and bra, Kristoff pulling his shirt off, as well. He shifted and rolled so Anna was lying on the bed beneath him, leaning down to undo her jeans with his teeth.   
“Holy fuck you’re suave. Condoms are where?” Anna breathed, kicking her pants off and reaching to pull Kristoff’s down, as well.   
“Your sister didn’t give you some?” He teased, grabbing a box of condoms out from his bedside table. Anna pulled his head back over to her for a kiss. They shed the rest of their clothes and Kristoff pulled the covers up.

They woke hours later to find frantic texts and missed calls from Elsa on both their phones.   
“Shit.” Anna grimaced, dialing her sister and starting to find and pull on her clothes. “Okay let me start with I’m sorry and I’m safe!... Okay, I’m also a dumbass… Well the band cancelled due to the weather so we went back to Kristoff’s… We fell asleep, sorry… I wasn’t thinking. I’m a dumbass… Okay, Kristoff and I are both dumbasses… Wow, holy shit. Okay, yeah, I’ll keep you updated, you do the same. Kristoff, I’m missing a sock… Yes, and before you can ask, yes we were safe… Oh my god, Elsa, _later_ , okay?... Alright, stay warm. Love you… Bye…” Anna hung up and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Don’t ask, she gets paranoid about stuff. Help me find my sock.”   
“Okay, but I have to let you know, I’m really curious.” Kristoff smiled and pulled back the covers, feeling around the foot of the bed. “Got it.” He held the sock up and tossed it to Anna. “So based on what I heard of that conversation, it’s really bad out?”   
“Yeah, downed powerlines, felled trees, loads of accidents. Apparently if Elsa didn’t hear from us before 6 pm she was going to start calling the hospitals. What DID you hear?”   
“Just your half, and vaguely her voice a couple times calling you an idiot. She sure can shout. It’s that bad out?”   
“And my sister is that overprotective.”   
“At least she gave you 24 hours from when she’d last seen you.” Kristoff went back out to the living room, a storm report from the TV barely audible in the bedroom. Anna followed, lifting a hanging throw blanket to peer out a window. She could hardly see 2 feet in front of her the snow was blowing so bad. She sat next to Kristoff on the couch, cuddling into his side; he draped an arm over her protectively. She was drifting off back to sleep when her text tone went off, jolting her and Kristoff awake.

' _Power just went out here. You good?_ ' Elsa sent. Anna bit her lip and whined in her throat as she typed and sent her reply.   
' _Good here. Be home ASAP. Stay warm._ '   
"How's things with your sister?" Kristoff yawned.   
"The power went out at our place." Anna admitted, glancing toward the window; though they were all covered to keep the heat in. "Can you drive me in the morning?"   
"Yeah, of course. Is she okay?" Kristoff sat up, suddenly alert.   
"For now." Anna sighed. "It's just she has poor circulation so I worry about her in the winter, her fingers and toes are already colder than most people's, and I mean, I kind of worry about her and frostbite already, but with the weather the way it is and the power going out-"   
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kristoff pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tight.   
"I'm going to try to fall asleep." She sighed, cuddling into him, wishing she were with her sister.

The next morning Anna woke early, trying to sneak out of Kristoff's embrace without waking him, a feat she wound up failing at. They made more than enough coffee and oatmeal, filling travel mugs and thermoses with the leftovers. They bundled up and ventured to Kristoff’s truck, Anna holding the backpack with the food close. Though the sky was clear, it was slow going, inching past cars in ditches and tree limbs taking up half the road.

Anna fairly ran into her apartment building, sliding on ice, then cussing as she fumbled to get her key out and in the lock, barely any light in the stairwell. Kristoff used his phone as a flashlight to help, Anna abandoning the backpack on the floor outside once she had the door open. The apartment was dark, but a single emergency candle was burning on the coffee table, barely illuminating a mass of blankets on the couch. Along with the burning candle, the coffee table held a lighter, tiny stumps of used emergency candles, the box of candles, and Elsa’s cell phone. The only clue that the blankets held a person was the visible breaths coming from it in the cold air, Elsa’s nose poking out of a gap between blankets near the top.   
"Oh god, Elsa, please wake up." Anna shook her sister's cocoon roughly.   
"Mmnh? Anna?" Elsa shifted the blankets to expose her face and blearily opened her eyes. Anna hugged her tight. "Anna, I'm fine. I was just taking a nap because I was bored."   
"Can you feel your fingers and toes?"   
"Yes, Anna, I'm wiggling them now." Elsa smiled.   
"Oh my fucking god, Snowflake, I was so worried." Anna hugged her again, somehow managing to restrain herself from kissing her sister in front of her boyfriend.

"You're welcome to join Anna and I at my place." Kristoff offered.   
"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose. I can stay with a friend." Elsa yawned.   
"You're not imposing, I offered. And I'm here right now, you or your friend would have to drive if you were to stay with them. Also we brought warm oatmeal and coffee." Kristoff smiled as Elsa perked up at that.   
"Coffee, please." Elsa grimaced at the taste of the black coffee, but took a few more swallows of the warm drink. Anna took the travel mug and handed her a thermos of warm oatmeal, setting the mug on the coffee table. She lit another candle.   
“I’m going to go pack us a bag.” She announced.   
“What? Anna-” Elsa set the thermos down and started to untangle herself from the blankets.   
“You’re not turning down this offer, Elsa. Not unless the power comes back on before I finish. You’ll freeze to death here, and I’m not exaggerating.” Anna frowned at her older sister. The blonde relented with a grumble.   
“We’ll pay you for food and water or whatever, Kristoff.” Elsa said.   
“Don’t worry about it.” The man smiled.

Anna pulled a duffel bag out of her closet and started packing, mostly underclothes, sweaters, pajama pants, and toiletries. She made sure to grab Elsa’s fuzziest socks and their phone chargers and wallets. She returned to the living room to find Elsa bundling up against the blowing snow outside, glad her sister understood the severity of the situation.   
“You always call me paranoid, but you can be quite a worrywart yourself.” Elsa smiled at her.   
“Only because you don’t seem to take care of yourself as well as you do me." Anna replied. Elsa stood with a smile, hugging her.   
“I’m glad I’ve got my baby sister watching out for me.”   
“Just glad I can return the favor. Ready to go?” She asked, Kristoff grabbing the backpack.   
“I just want to write a note to the Shangs.”   
“The asian family next door?” Anna asked.   
"Yeah." Elsa grabbed a pen and bit of paper, scribbling out a note. Just then, the lights flicked on, and they heard the hum of the heater. “Power’s back.” Elsa announced unnecessarily, grinning. “Thank you for the offer, though, Kristoff. And the warm food.”   
“No big deal.” The man shrugged with a smile. “Glad you’re okay.”

"So I'll see you soon?" Anna asked, hugging him.   
"Yeah, I'll text you. Why the hurry to get me gone, though?"   
"I'm sure my sister wants to lecture me about the 'evils of sex'." Anna sighed with a smile, rolling her eyes and sarcastically waving her hands as if it was a big deal before pulling off her coat.   
"Anna." Elsa protested with a grin, starting to take off her snow gear as well.   
"Well, if there's going to be an 'evils of sex' talk, don't you think we should both hear it?" Kristoff grinned, glancing between the girls.   
"No, no, that's okay, I'll- I'll give you the highlights." Anna's face lit up red and she ineffectually tried to push Kristoff to the door, but she was smiling as well.   
"I play football, Anna. You're not going to budge me." He smiled and picked her up, sitting on the couch with Anna laughing, Elsa following with a chuckle. The blonde stood behind the recliner chair blushing lightly, her hands on the chair back.   
"I just want to make sure you guys know how to be safe, how to get birth control and everything, where to get STD tests..." She explained. "Anna, I think you're still on Mama and Papa's insurance."   
"Yeah, I am." The redhead nodded. "Don't worry, we know how to use condoms, and I know how to turn a condom into a dental dam. I'll think about additional BC."   
"Just keep in mind you should both get tested." Elsa nodded, grabbing the pile of blankets from the couch and heading to her room.   
"Are you going to go be a burrito?" Anna called after her, grinning.   
"Yup."   
“Holler if you need a hand or fall off your bed or anything.” Anna and Kristoff grinned as Elsa returned to the living room for a moment to stick her tongue out at the redhead. 


	4. Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

Anna made a couple mugs of hot chocolate, both the girls in a bad mood from having their periods on top of the cold seeping into the apartment. She gave Elsa a mug and a kiss and went to her room to do some homework.

Taking her empty mug back to the kitchen, she lifted a blanket and glanced out the window at the snow, getting an idea. They didn't have to let the cold keep them cooped up inside.   
"Hey, Elsa?" She knocked on her sister's door jamb with a smile. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa grinned at her, the sisters recalling the snow masterpieces they made every year as kids. They bundled up and headed out, wordlessly getting started, breaths puffing out in tiny clouds as they worked. They had gotten the bottom two sections done when a neighbor came out with a scarf and carrot to donate, asking if they'd like some help.

They garnered some attention and a few helping hands; they had 2 snowpeople completed, accessorized, and holding stick hands, and were starting on an igloo when Kristoff drove up with a grin, parking and heading over to her.   
"Ohmygosh I totally forgot we were gonna go on a date! Give me ten minutes to go get ready really quick!" Anna rushed.   
"It's fine, Anna." Kristoff grinned. "This looks more fun than bowling, anyway. How can I help?"   
“You can bring more snow over, if you want. Or, if you think you can be delicate enough you can help pack the igloo.” Anna grinned and gave Kristoff a kiss.   
“Carrying snow it is.” He smiled, grabbing one of the shovels laying around and walking a little ways away to begin moving the snow closer to the igloo.

“How long have you been out here?” Kristoff asked a while later.   
“A while.” Anna grinned. “Winter is Elsa’s favorite, remember.”   
“I would think that storm where the power went out might make her a little more cautious.”   
“Nope. Watch this.” She whispered before turning toward her sister. “Hey, Elsa, how long have we been out here?”   
“I don’t know, like, an hour?” The blonde replied.   
“What time is it?” Anna asked. Elsa pulled her phone out.   
“Okay, make that like, 4 hours.” Elsa laughed. “Are you going to be Mama and make me go inside?”   
“Yes.” Anna was smiling, but she was serious.   
“Okay, just a sec.” Elsa acquiesced, before falling backward. Kristoff had taken an alarmed step toward the blonde when she began making a snow angel. Anna laughed and began making a snow angel of her own next to her sister.   
“I don’t want my jeans to get any more wet than they already are, so I’ll leave you ladies to it.” Kristoff grinned at the girls.   
“Anna," Elsa intoned seriously, turning her head toward her sister, "your boyfriend is no fun.” In response, Anna scooped up a handful of powder and sat up to dump it on the blonde’s face. Elsa screeched and stood, trying to wipe and shake the snow off, laughing. Kristoff chuckled and held a hand out to help Anna up. She tried to yank him down into the snow, but he expected it and braced himself, smiling at her while she stuck her tongue out and stood up properly.   
“Okay, inside time.” Anna grinned, throwing one arm around her sister’s shoulders, and her other arm around her boyfriend’s. It wasn’t the most comfortable position since they were both taller than her, but she was happy. The girls made more hot cocoa and brought all the blankets not currently covering windows to the living room, the three of them plopped on the couch to watch a movie. 


	5. Study Break

“How about a study break?” Elsa leaned against her sister’s doorjamb with a smile.   
“You’re a bad influence.” Anna grinned, shoving her papers into her textbook and shutting it, hopping off her bed excitedly.   
“Mmmm, you love it.” Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister, kissing her chastely, but long. They broke apart for a few seconds as Anna pulled her sister to the bed, the girls lying beside each other, arms holding tight. She traced the blonde’s lower lip with her tongue before gently biting it, making her older sister moan quietly and open her mouth. Anna smiled, tasting the inside of her sister’s mouth, shifting so she was on top.

Elsa reached up and took the hair ties off Anna’s braids, tangling her fingers in the red hair, gently pulling Anna down for more kisses. They both leaned towards each other so quickly that they bonked foreheads, laughing and rubbing the spot for a second.   
“Oh, my clumsy baby sister.” Elsa murmured, guiding Anna’s forehead down to where she could press her lips to the pink mark the impact caused.   
“I have to kiss you all better, too.” Anna grinned, kissing Elsa’s forehead, then planting kisses all over her sister’s face, except her lips. Elsa tried to capture Anna’s lips, turning her head, and it quickly became a game; Anna laughing while Elsa attempted to pout through a smile. After a minute Anna relented, cupping the base of Elsa’s skull as their mouths moved together. “So what brought this on?” Anna breathed.   
“I have to have a reason for wanting to have fun with you?” Elsa smiled, sliding her hands in her sister's back pockets. Anna grinned and began kissing and nipping down her sister’s neck, delighting in making her moan more.

She gently nestled a knee between Elsa's thighs, the blonde stilling for a moment, until Anna licked and sucked her earlobe. Elsa hummed and her hands found Anna’s forearms, gently rubbing. Anna returned to her sister’s neck to the gentle reminder not to leave a hickey. She blew cool air onto the older girl’s collarbone, following it with a warm tongue, Elsa stretched her neck out, humming appreciatively, her hands tightening on Anna’s arms. Anna slid the bottom of Elsa’s shirt up slightly and suddenly her sister’s hands were like steel on her arms, blue eyes wide as ‘Anna, wait’ dropped from her lips.   
“It’s just your shirt. I promise.” Anna smiled encouragingly; she knew she’d have to patient with her big sister. “Would you feel better if you took it off? Or if I took my shirt off too, so we’re even?”   
“... Both.” Elsa breathed after a minute of thought, her hands letting go of Anna’s arms and slowly taking her shirt off. Anna could see Elsa’s rapid breaths as her ribs expanded. Anna shed her shirt with ease and a smile.   
“Here.” Anna lay down beside her sister. “You feel better being on top, right?”   
“Yeah.” Elsa’s small smile was nervous, unsure, as she moved over her sister. Anna gently took one of Elsa’s hands and pressed a kiss to the palm. Elsa smiled, leaning down to kiss Anna more. She hesitantly opened her mouth when Anna nibbled her lower lip.   
“It’s okay, Elsa, it’s okay.” Anna breathed when they broke apart, gently rubbing her hands on her sister’s bare back. Elsa’s face was still tight, Anna felt a small shiver run down the blonde’s back. “Are you cold? Do you want to get under the covers?” She watched as Elsa bit her lip, looking away. “Elsa?”   
“I dunno…” Elsa mumbled.   
“How about I pull the covers up partway? And if you want them off we can take them off?” After a second the blonde shrugged, moving off her sister. Anna pulled her comforter up to their waists before rubbing noses with her sister. “C’mon, c’mere.” She lay back down and held her arms out. “I love you, Elsa.” She smiled up at the older girl before ducking her head to kiss down her sister’s neck, then lick back up, and nibble down.   
“Mmmmm I love y- _haaaaaa_.” Elsa interrupted herself when Anna bit down on her shoulder, the redhead breathing hard, Elsa able to feel the airflow on her skin.   
“Good?” Anna grinned.   
“Mmm very good.” Elsa smiled, leaning down to capture Anna’s lips before the younger girl could try something else. “You better not have left a mark.” She panted a minute later, twisting her neck to look at the pink spot on her shoulder.   
“It’s gonna be covered up by your shirt anyway.”   
“Still…” Elsa mumbled. Anna took Elsa’s hair tie off, finger-combing out the blonde braid. She leaned up to rub noses with her sister and softly kiss her lips.   
“It might bruise. I’m sorry.” She whispered, frowning as Elsa sighed. “Can we keep making out?” She asked quietly.   
“Well, I’m not going to go ice it since it’ll be under my shirt, but please be more careful, Anna.” Elsa gently caressed her sister’s cheek before leaning down to continue kissing her.

Anna’s hands slid over her sister’s nearly bare back, sometimes resting on the blonde’s shoulders, sometimes her ribs, sometimes her hips. Elsa tensed slightly every time Anna’s hands moved, but since she didn’t object, Anna figured she just wasn’t expecting it. She could feel Elsa’s quick breaths when her hands ran along her sister’s ribcage. Her hands were on Elsa’s hips when she slipped a finger in her sister’s waistband.   
“Wait, Anna, no.” Elsa immediately pushed her hand away, eyes wide, straightening up. “I told you, I can’t do stuff like that.” She added in a whisper.   
“You were doing so well, Elsa.” Anna crooned, reaching up to rub her sister’s arm, but Elsa’s face shifted from anxiety to devastation to anger in an instant. The blonde pulled away, storming out of the room.   
“... Shit.” Anna breathed.

“Elsa?” Anna knocked on her sister’s door a minute later. No response. “Elsa, can I come in?”   
“No.” Anna flinched, wounded at the pain and venom in her sister’s voice, the tears barely held back. Those two letters were colder and harder than Anna had ever heard Elsa speak to anyone, and they were directed solely at her.   
“Elsa, I’m sorry, I fucked up-”   
“Go. Away.” Elsa's voice cracked and Anna's throat closed in response. She padded back to her room, leaving the door half-open as she blindly crammed her textbook into her backpack. She grabbed her phone and texted Kristoff, needing to talk to someone. She hoped he had his phone on him.

 _'I fucked up'_  
 _'What happened? U ok?'_ Kristoff’s reply was almost immediate.   
_'I broke my sister's trust'_ A few seconds later she sent an addition. _'It is a big deal ive never seen her so upset'_  
 _'U want to tell me abt it?'_  
 _'She told me to never ever mention this one thing cuz it makes her freak out but i did it anyway'_  
 _'Y?'_  
 _'Idk y it makes her freak out i mentioned it to try and like get her used to it'_ Anna sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve. She had no idea how bad Elsa was freaking out. What if she'd sent her big sister into a panic attack or something? _'ive never seen her so upset'_   
_'Explain?'_  
 _'She wont talk to me i tried to apologize and she was crying when she told me to go away'_  
 _'Give her a few days before u try again. Want me to drive u to school mornings?'_ Anna tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking. It would be easier to go talk about it with Elsa, but she didn't want to upset her sister even more. But how would Elsa feel about Anna suddenly getting rides with Kristoff? Biting her bottom lip, unsure what else to do, she sent a text to her sister.   
_'Kristoff offered to drive me to school so you don't have to worry about that.'_ A second later she faintly heard her sister's text tone.   
_'K'_ read the reply a minute later. Anna stared at the single letter, wishing she could go back in time, not push her sister so far. She felt as if the little sharp ends to the 'k' we're almost stabbing her and Elsa. She jumped as she got a new text from Kristoff.   
_'U there? Want me to drive u to school?'_  
 _'Plz'_ Anna replied.   
_'What time?'_ Anna thought. She and Elsa usually left early enough that Elsa could drop Anna off at school and still get to work on time. So Elsa would probably now take that time to sleep in.   
_'If you could get here between 7:15 and 7:30 that'd be great'_  
 _'U got it'_  
 _'Thx'_  
She spent the next few hours trying to get her emotions down on paper to write Elsa an apology.

The next few days were a haze of anxiety. She tossed and turned at night, crying intermittently, unable to get comfortable and fall asleep. Kristoff let Anna pour her feelings out in the mornings, as much as she could without revealing their incestuous relationship to her boyfriend. Anna barely saw her sister, when they did see each other in the small apartment the blonde refused to respond when Anna tried to start up a conversation. What if Elsa hated her? What if they broke up and she lost her big sister? She found herself taking advantage of the warming weather and taking walks more often to get away from the atmosphere of the apartment.

She got her apology letter as good as it was going to get and taped it to Elsa's door before she left one morning. She bit her lip, worrying about what she'd come home to.   
That evening was identical to the one previous, Anna almost asked Elsa if she'd even read the letter, but she didn't want to upset her sister more. The next evening she returned home to find a paper taped to her door, it had been crumpled up and smoothed out. Anna hurriedly took it down, swallowing nausea when she saw it was the letter she'd written Elsa. Her sister had not only balled it up, but also taken a red pen to it, the words 'WRONG' and 'NO' littered the page, scrawled on top of Anna’s writing. Anna gently touched the points where the red pen had ripped the paper, the smeared water marks.

"Elsa?" She knocked on her sister's door. "Can, um, is now a good time to talk, or should I wait?" The door opened, her sister sitting on the bed, not looking at her. "Can we talk about my letter?" Anna hesitantly took a few steps inside. Elsa stared at her and Anna bit her lip, she couldn’t tell if her sister’s eyes held hatred or indifference.   
“You’re wrong.” Elsa said quietly. “I FUCKING-” Anna took a step back at Elsa’s sudden outburst.The blonde clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath, folding her arms over her stomach and looking away. “I told you. I can’t do that sort of thing. I’ll never be able to. I’m- I was willing to push a little bit to make you happy because I love you but… I just can’t go as far as you want. It’s never going to get better, you can’t fix me.”   
“You’re not brok-” Anna had moved to hug her sister, freezing as Elsa fixed her with an icy glare.   
“Don’t you dare say that, don’t you DARE. I believed you before, but you fucking SAID IN YOUR NOTE you were trying to help me get better. So clearly my sex-repulsion like is a sickness, that you were hoping to cure through exposure.” She sniffled and wiped her face with a hand. “This isn’t a fucking fairy tale, true love won’t magically save the day.” She spat. “If you’re going to think of it like a sickness, it’s an incurable one.” She glared at Anna again, who swallowed and nodded.   
“I’m sorry I was selfish.” The redhead whispered. “I’m sorry I broke your trust.”   
“Betrayed.” Elsa hissed, making Anna flinch, but she nodded.   
“Betrayed your trust. I’m sorry I ignored what you told me before. I’m sorry I pushed you to do things you’re not comfortable with.” Anna’s heart ached. She’d fucked up and hurt her sister badly.

She wiped a tear from her eye and sat next to her sister on the bed, slowly and gently lifting Elsa’s chin, rubbing her nose against her sister’s, though Elsa’s eyes remained downcast. “I’ll be patient.” Anna promised quietly. “Do you think, in the future, you’ll ever be able to forgive me?”   
“Of course.” Elsa breathed, laying a hand over Anna’s on the bed, staring at their hands. “I still love you, Babygirl. You just have to understand I’m a very fucked-up person. I’m mad at you, I’m… _incredibly hurt_ by what you did, but I still love you. I’m still your sister.” She gently squeezed Anna’s hand, never lifting her gaze.   
“You’re in charge of kissing now. I don’t want to do something you don’t like.” The redhead mumbled.   
“This probably set me back.” Elsa sighed, pushing her bangs out of her face with her free hand.   
“Set you back?” Anna asked.   
“Like when we go to Christmas and I’m nervous about kissing for a few days after.” Elsa explained, finally looking Anna in the eye. “Like-” she sighed again, this time in frustration, “like the _last_ time we had this conversation and I _told_ you I can’t do sex stuff.” It was Anna’s turn to look down at the reminder of how badly she’d fucked up.

Anna cursed herself inside, careful to never initiate anything more than nose rubs and cheek kisses, and only in the apartment. She often wanted to grab Elsa’s face and kiss her hard, show her sister how much she loved her, but she crammed her hands in her pockets and rubbed noses instead. She had to show Elsa how much she loved her by NOT kissing her. She had to be patient, she had to understand that this was all really scary to her sister and pushing too far could hurt Elsa even worse than before. 


	6. Rapunzel and Eugene's Baby

"Elsa!" Anna hollered.

"Anna, we have neighbors." Elsa chastised, poking her head in Anna's bedroom. "And it's almost midnight, what is so important?"

"Don't you want to see pictures of your nephew?" Anna grinned hugely, turning her laptop so Elsa could see. "Little Sage Flynn Corona-Fitzherbert." Elsa's face lit up and she dove onto her sister's bed to look together.

"Flynn was Eugene's choice from his fave book as a kid... Orion was tied for his first name, but Sage fit better with Flynn..." Elsa mumbled as she read. "What a cutie." She commented with a smile. "Sage and Orion though? A spice and a constellation. They're such hippies. I wonder if they have tie-dye onesies."

"I'm so asking." Anna replied, her fingers skittering across the keyboard as Elsa laughed and protested, swatting at her hands.


	7. Heat Wave

The trio were sitting outside an ice cream shop, having a snack on the hottest day of the year so far. Kristoff had graduated community college, leaving Anna to bemoan being the youngest in their little group.   
“Hey, Kristoff, want to see something freaky?” Elsa asked with a smile.   
“No, don’t.” Anna whined. “If you’re gonna do what I think you’re gonna do, please don’t.”   
“What is it?” Kristoff asked, recoiling when Elsa nonchalantly took a large bite out of her ice cream cone.   
“I hate when you do that!” Anna complained, Elsa trying to laugh without opening her mouth, reaching over to gently tug one of Anna’s braids. “YeahIloveyoutoo.” Anna muttered. “Still. Gah. Really unnerving.”   
“How do you even DO that?” Kristoff asked.   
“I dunno. I just do.” Elsa shrugged. “It’s never really bothered me.”   
“This nerd eats ice cream in the winter and is immune to ice cream headaches.” Anna added, playfully shoving her sister's shoulder. “Cold-loving weirdo.”   
“But the big storm this past winter...?” He trailed off.   
“I’m still human.” Elsa smiled. “I can just ignore it better than most folks.”   
“Hey, uh, weird question, why do you pull her hair?" Kristoff asked.   
"It's not really hair pulling. It's an affection thing." Anna responded.   
"I know it's weird." Elsa smiled.   
"Where'd it come from?" Kristoff asked. The girls stared at each other for a second.   
"It was when we were little." Anna started, trying to remember. "We could be quite bratty to each other at times."   
"I've never really been the best at expressing myself." Elsa mumbled. "So it was just a way of showing that... I dunno, I didn't want to fight."   
"And my way of showing I trusted her not to yank my hair," Anna smiled, "and we just never stopped."   
“That’s sweet.” Kristoff smiled.

That evening, Elsa cuddled up to Anna on the redhead’s bed.   
“Elsa, it’s kind of too warm to snuggle.” Anna noted with a frown. “Hottest day so far, temps in the low _hundreds_ , remember?”   
“... Okay.” Elsa responded quietly, getting off the bed and leaving the room. Anna watched with a frown, vaguely wondering what her sister was doing. After a few minutes she paused her game and put her laptop to the side, finding Elsa in her own room.   
“That doesn’t mean I don’t want to hang out with you.” Anna sighed. “I’m just too hot for touching.” Elsa smirked at her for a half second while Anna rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know what I said. Do you want to hang out?”   
“Yeah.” Elsa mumbled.   
“You don’t have to be shy about it.” Anna smiled, laying across the foot of Elsa’s bed.   
“You’ve just been spending more time with Kristoff lately and I didn’t want to intrude…”   
“Elsa.” Anna sat up. “You know that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” The blonde looked away. Anna sighed and crawled over to her sister, holding the woman close. “You have to tell me when you get jealous, I can’t read your mind.”   
“I don’t want to…” The blonde trailed off.   
“Don’t want to what?” Anna asked.   
“Seem needy? I dunno.” Elsa held her tight.   
“Elsa, feeling jealous is not being needy. It’s totally normal to feel jealous when you see your girlfriend with someone else. But how can I make you feel better if I don’t know you’re upset? I try to like, be aware of how you’re feeling, but your help is appreciated.”   
“Yeah.” Elsa sighed.   
“I’m never going to get upset at you for feeling jealous.” Anna assured. She’d get upset at herself instead, but telling Elsa that wouldn’t help.   
“... Thank you for cuddling with me even though it’s hot out.”   
“I’m sorry I fucked up again.” Anna sighed.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I’m getting jealous.”   
“Can I kiss you?”   
“Of course, sweetie.” Elsa smiled and gave her sister a quick kiss. “That was months ago.”   
“I didn’t want to push you too far.”   
“Mmmm thank you. I’ll tell you if stuff is going too far.” Elsa smiled as she stroked Anna’s cheek.  
"How in the world are your fingers still cool in this hundred-plus heat?" Anna laughed.   
"A rare benefit of being in a relationship with someone with poor circulation." Elsa chuckled. 


End file.
